Cool
by Ela LoK
Summary: Harry tiene una nueva vida, Ginny tambien ...pero al encontrarse ¿en verdad, estan entre ellos bien? Basado en la cancion Cool de Gwen Stefani.Cap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Dos de los personajes que se relatan a continuación pertenecen a la señora J.K Rowling. _

_De antemano doy las gracias por leer esto. D_

_Esto un song-fic basado en la cancion "Cool" de Gwen Stefani,_

_Sin más que decir, espero que te guste. _

_**Advertencia**: Un poquito de spoiler. _

_

* * *

_

_Para Ale _

_que leyó esto primero. _

_Gracias amiga._

**"_Cool"_**

_Por Ela Lok_

Detrás de las grandes ventanas de un pequeño apartamento situado en el concurrido centro de Londres se podía observar a Ginny Weasley, pelirroja intensa, sentada en su sala de estar con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, su pie derecho moviéndose impaciente de arriba a abajo y su mirada fija en el viejo reloj cobrizo de la repisa, justo frente a ella. Las siete menos cinco. Con un molesto bufido, giró su vista al pequeño pergamino color piel que reposaba en su mesita lateral. La tenue luz de la lámpara iluminaba lo que parecía ser una caligrafía un poco torcida pero aún así presentable, de un bello color esmeralda. Ginny estiró su brazo derecho y deslizó el pergamino entre sus manos una vez más.

"_Querida Ginny._

_Hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos la oportunidad de hablarnos, extraño verte. Me imagino que tu hermano te habrá contado de mis últimos planes: Me caso. Es por eso el motivo de esta carta. Mi prometida y yo quisiéramos entregarte la invitación personalmente. Espero que estés disponible el próximo viernes a las siete en punto._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Atentamente Harry Potter"_

Lo había leído tantas veces que ya incluso lo había memorizado. "_Me caso" _Volvió a poner el pergamino en la mesa mientras un suspiro de resignación brotaba de sus labios. No, ni su hermano ni nadie le habían mencionado algo en absoluto. Tenían miedo. La pelirroja torció sus labios con ironía. Los muy ignorantes seguían pensando que sentía algo por él, lo cual a su parecer, era una idea sumamente absurda…Ya eran demasiados años de sanar heridas y olvidar el dolor, de continuar con su vida, simplemente demasiados. Todo aquello que llegó a sentir por él se había esfumado, había cicatrizado, y solo conservaba en su mente y corazón bonitas memorias de lo que alguna vez tuvieron….

Pero claro, no podía negar que la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa ¿Había encontrado ya a la mujer de su vida¿Realmente? Lo único que podía sentir por él era felicidad, solo eso, después de tanto merecía ser feliz. Pero al parecer, nadie lo entendía.

Soltó una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba hacía el pequeño balcón situado a su derecha, las puertas abiertas de par en par dejaban entrar una dulce brisa, muy placentera, que hacía que sus cabellos volaran un poco. El cielo estaba cubriéndose ya de un leve rojo, el sol ocultándose en el horizonte mostraba sus últimos rayos. Ginny cerró los ojos por un momento mientras sus manos apretaban la tela de su falda negra. Tampoco podía evitar….tampoco podía evitar sentirse nerviosa…eran tantos años….

Un repentino tintineo llenó la sala de estar, abrió los ojos sorprendida. Las largas manecillas del reloj ya marcaban las siete en punto, y exactamente cuando la melodía acostumbraba había cesado, un golpeteo se oyó detrás de la puerta. Ginny, un tanto apresurada, sintió un extraño pinchon en la boca de su estomago mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Un tanto nerviosa colocó su mano derecha en la perilla dorada, respiró hondo -"_Ginny, es estupido lo que estas sintiendo" _– y entonces, justo después de girarla chocó con unos grandes ojos verdes detrás de unos redondos anteojos negros. Ginny abrió sus ojos in mensuradamente y se llevó una de sus manos a la boca. Con su característica cicatriz de rayo en la frente y sus cabellos azabaches alborotados, Harry Potter le dirigía una cálida sonrisa desde el pasillo.

-Buenas tardes, Ginny.-

-¡Harry!- y al decir su nombre no se pudo contener más y se abalanzó hacía él, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Me da mucho gusto verte Ginny…-dijo él detrás de su oreja.

-A mi también…-le respondió ella con una bella sonrisa, sin embargo mientras retiraba sus brazos de su espalda, Ginny sintió la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada.

Al girar su cabeza hacía la izquierda pudo distinguir, ligeramente iluminada por una lamparilla, la figura de una hermosa mujer castaña, de grandes ojos ámbar y de piel muy pálida, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa. Su minúscula nariz parecía estar siendo jalada por un ganchillo y su estilizado cuello estaba cubierto de brillantes collares, haciendo juego con su "a simple vista" costoso vestido.

- Ginny…-dijo Harry después de unos segundos de silencio, mientras se dirigía a la mujer y le pasaba un brazo por la espalda.-Te presentó a Emma.

-Ginny Weasley, mucho gusto-automáticamente, y un tanto robótica, levantó su mano derecha. La verdad, es que no estaba totalmente conciente de lo que hacía, el estomago le seguía pinchando con dolor y por un momento pensó que sus piernas no soportarían su peso.

-El gusto es mío, Emma Green- respondió la castaña alzando también su mano derecha en forma cordial, su voz sonaba dulce y calmada, muy anormal para Ginny.- Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas...eh Harry---le dirigió una mirada fugaz al hombre de anteojos quien solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió malicioso.-Pero pasen…

_**It's hard to remember how it felt before **_

_(Es difícil recordar como se sentía antes) _

_**Now I found the love of my life... **_

_(Ahora he encontrado al amor de mi vida…) _

_**Passes things get more comfortable **_

_(Las cosas pasadas se hacen más cómodas) _

_**Everything is going right **_

_(Todo va bien) _

El fuego ardía en la chimenea, la oscuridad ya cubría el cielo de Londres y la suave brisa de hace tiempo se había tornado un poco fría. Habían estado conversando alrededor de veinte minutos, y el ambiente entre ellos era sumamente agradable. Para el gran alivio de Ginny, el extraño vacío en su estomago había desaparecido y sus piernas parecían estar normales de nuevo, ayudándola así a tomar control de la situación, que por muy extraña que pareciera, era sumamente relajada.

Ginny tomo su taza con té caliente y sorbió con lentitud, mientras que atenta, escuchaba a Harry hablar de lo que habían sido diez años de separación mutua. Y es que, fueron muy pocas las ocasiones en las que se vieron, saludaron e incluso enviaron cartas. Sonrió para sus adentros. A pesar de todo, por más extraño que resultaba, estaban bien…lo sabía, lo sentía. Además, al ver los ojos de su amigo un brillo especial, intenso, hermoso brotaba de ellos. Y fue ahí cuando sintió una sincera felicidad por él. Por fin, alguien lo hacía feliz.

_**And after all the obstacles  
**(Y después de todos los obstáculos) _

_**It's good to see you now with someone else**  
(Es bueno verte ahora con alguien más) _

_**And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends**  
(Y es un milagro que tú y yo aún seamos buenos amigos) _

_**After all that we've been through**  
(Despues de todo por lo que hemos pasado) _

_**I know we're cool **_

_(Se que estamos bien) _

Emma era una mujer sumamente simpática y por lo que pudo percatase, inteligente. Además, encontraba realmente gracioso que mantuviera a Harry "controlado". Sin lugar a dudas, era la mujer_ perfecta _para él. Siempre atenta, siempre amable, siempre sonriente. Era tonto preguntarse por que su _amigo _la había escogido para ser su esposa…

-Y dime Ginny, tengo entendido que estas trabajando en ¿San Mungo?—preguntó Harry después de sorber te caliente de su propia taza. La pelirroja palideció.

-Perdón¿Qué decías?- dijo Ginny un tanto avergonzada, sus mejillas ya se habían cubierto de un rojo intenso. Harry tan solo sonrió divertido y le preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Trabajas en San Mungo?-

Ginny, sonriente, asintió. Y ahora era su turno de explicar lo que había sido de ella durante esos diez años.

Era extraño, ahora que hablaba con él de nuevo, tenía la sensación de haberse transformado en la adolescente pecosa y chiquita que alguna vez fue, y que de un momento a otro se habían trasladado a la cálida sala común de su antiguo colegio, donde acostumbraron pasar largos ratos. En verdad, se sentía bien, que después de todo lo que paso entre ellos, siguieran siendo buenos amigos…

_**We used to think it was impossible  
**(Solíamos pensar que era imposible) _

_**Now you call me by my new last name **_

_(Ahora me llamas por mi nuevo apellido)  
**Memories seem like so long ago **_

_(Las memorias se ven desde hace tanto)  
**Time always kills the pain **_

_(El tiempo siempre mata el dolor)_

-Y díganme¿como se conocieron?-preguntó Ginny, un tanto interesada.

-Bueno…- masculló Emma agarrando las puntas de su rizado cabello.-es una historia algo "interesante".

Después ella y Harry entrelazaron sus manos y, dedicándose miradas cómplices a los ojos, sonrieron.Y Ginny, nuevamente, se vio presa en sus recuerdos. Hermosos, dolorosos, tristes… Cuando ella y Harry tenían algo…cuando se querían.

La verdad, ella nunca pensó verse en una situación así, nunca pensó verlo así, con alguien más. Era confuso, más sin embargo, no doloroso. Ellos se separaron por razones del destino, razones inevitables, y aunque intentaron de nuevo, simplemente no lo lograron. Les había quedado muy claro: tenían caminos diferentes. Y siempre estuvo conciente de ello, y aparentó ser fuerte, fue fuerte… pero aún así, muy en el fondo su alma estaba hecha trizas.

El sentimiento de separación fue intenso y en un momento llegó a pensar que no lo resistiría. Sin embargo, tienen razón al decir que el tiempo mata el dolor, ya que esos diez años la ayudaron a sanar su corazón dolido, a olvidar…

Todos pensaban que sería imposible que ellos dos se llevaran bien de nuevo, sin embargo, ahí estaban, hablando como viejos grandes amigos, demostrando que eran fuertes. El pasado era pasado, Harry era su pasado, y por más doloso que fue…estaban bien.

**_Remember _ _Harbor Boulevard_**

_(Recuerda el boulevard Harbor)  
**The dreaming days where the mess was made **_

_(Los días soñados donde el disastre estaba hecho)  
**Look how all the kids have grown  
**(Mira cuanto los niños han crecido) _

_**We have changed but we're still the same **_

_(Hemos cambiado pero seguimos siendo los mismos) _

_**After all that we've been through **_

_(Despues por todo lo que hemos pasado)  
**I know we're cool **_

_(se que estamos bien) _

Emma seguía hablando de lo que era su vida antes de conocer a Harry. Ginny mientras tanto, agarraba de nuevo su taza de porcelana blanca para sorber un poco más del líquido café claro, Harry hacía lo mismo. Y al levantar la vista chocó de nuevo con sus ojos verdes…Se llevó la taza a sus labios, él hizo lo mismo. Se seguían mirando, desafiantes, intensos mientras bebían lentamente.

Ginny sentía como era transportada nuevamente a los viejos tiempos, cuando era niña, cuando tenía quince años, esos años preciados. Recordó como esos ojos le habían gustado a primera vista, cuanto los había amado. Recordó las miradas intrigantes que él le dedicaba a los dieciséis. Recordó cuando lo rodeo con sus brazos en un momento de suma felicidad, y como de un momento a otro, por sorpresa, él la besó. Recordó aquella infinita sensación de calidez recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, aquella sensación de que su corazón explotaría. En aquella ocasión no necesitaron palabras, no necesitaron nada…

Aquellas caminatas al lago, aquellos abrazos y cariños, aquellos tiernos besos, aquella época preciada…fue la mejor de su vida. Pero, ya solo eran recuerdos. Y aunque ya no eran los adolescentes de aquel tiempo, aún seguían siendo Harry y Ginny. Sus esencias vivían.

Los dos, al retirar sus tazas, se sonrieron. A pesar de todo lo vivido…estaban bien.

__

**And I'll be happy for you**  
(Y yo estaré feliz por ti)

_**If you can be happy for me**  
(Si tú puedes estarlo por mi) _

_**Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend** _

_(Círculos y triángulos , y ahora estamos "saliendo" con tu nueva novia)  
**So far from where we've been**  
(Muy lejos de donde habíamos estado) _

_**I know we're cool **_

_(Se que estamos bien) _

-¡Vaya¿¡Así que conociste a Harry cuando estabas a punto de morir?- exclamó Ginny levantando un poco sus brazos. A Harry le pareció ver a uno de los gemelos Weasley en lugar de Ginny.- Sabes, Harry tiene la manía de salvar a la gente. ¡Niégamelo a mí !que estuve con él durante seis años en la escuela. ¡Incluso yo fui salvada por él! A veces he llegado a pensar que lo hace por…vanidad…tu sabes para no perder la costumbre y quedar olvidado…..—susurró Ginny al hacer mención en las ultimas palabras. Tenía alzada una de sus cejas rojas levantadas y su miraba era un tanto misteriosa.

-¡Hey! Yo no soy como el torcido de Lockhart!- protestó Harry.

-No se si ya te lo dijo pero, incluso tiene tatuado un Hipogrifo en el pecho.-susurró Ginny de nuevo un tanto cómplice hacía Emma, ignorando por completo las protestas de Harry- Ya sabes, para resaltar su masculinidad…-

-¿Qué no era un colacuerno Húngaro?-dijo Harry divertido alzando una de sus cejas.

-¡Ah! Es cierto¡perdón!-se disculpó Ginny en un tono totalmente fingido-el Hipogrifo era en otra parte…

Después de que las risas cesaron, el reloj de la repisa, con su clásica melodía, marcaba ya las ocho en punto.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos-murmuró Harry después de regresar su vista a Emma.-Necesitamos entregar unas cuantas más.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-respondió Emma. Los dos sonrieron y se pararon de sus asientos. Ginny hizo lo mismo. No sabía por que, pero de nuevo aquel malestar había vuelto a su estomago.

-Aquí tienes Ginny.- Emma había sacado de su gran bolso plateado, un sobre color blanco con un hermoso lazo café alrededor, amarrado en un lindo moño.- Sería un placer tenerte con nosotros.

-Gracias…—susurró Ginny alzando su mano. De nuevo sus piernas eran frágiles.

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerte- le sonrió Emma.- ¿Nos vamos cariño?

-¿Eh?..¡ah! sí-susurróHarry. Su mirada parecía estar un poco pérdida.- Emma¿Te molesría si te vas adelantando?

-Claro que no…-la castaña le sonrió y abrió la puerta.-Hasta luego.

Después de que la puerta se hubo cerrado un silencio incomodo se hizo entre dos. Lo único que se escuchaba era el pitar de los automóviles procedentes de la calle y el tic-tac constante del reloj. Ginny podía sentir la mirada de él penetrarle la nuca. Y entre más lo sentía más frágiles sus piernas eran.

-Ginny…-

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Harry…-lo interrumpió la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos. La invitación ya estaba un poco apretada entre sus manos.- Al fin, haz encontrado la persona indicado para ti. –Ginny posó suavemente su mano derecha en la mejilla de Harry, éste solo abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Se que te hará feliz por el resto de tu vida. Y tú más que nadie se lo merece. Así que, te deseo lo mejor Harry. De todo corazón…

-Gracias….-susurró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Después, paso sus dos largos brazos alrededor de la pelirroja, abrazándola tiernamente, mientras que al mismo tiempo le depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla. Ginny sentía como se le iba el aire…

** _I know we're… _**

_(Se que estamos…) _

-Adiós Ginny.-susurró Harry antes de cerrar lentamente la puerta trás él.

Ginny se había quedado estática. Aún apretando el sobre blanco en sus manos, camino lentamente hacía la puerta. Sentía como su garganta estaba hecha un nudo, y como un dolor le oprimía en el pecho. Sin embargo, no lo entendía… ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ginny sintió como sus ojos le empezaban a picar. _–"¿Por qué?"-_ El nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más intenso. Ella estaba bien, los dos estaban bien… ¡Estaban bien¡No tenía por que sentirse así!

-Adiós…Harry.-y al decir esto, una lágrima atravesó su mejilla.

_**Cool? **_

_(¿bien?) _

Atrás de la puerta, Harry parecía querer entrar de nuevo….

* * *

**N/A**: _Ahora mismo te preguntaras¿que clase de historia y final fue ese?. Pues yo tampoco sabría decirlo...Es solo una idea que se me ocurrió despues de oir esta canción y claro despues de leer el sexto libro._

_Pero bueno, repito, muchas gracias por leer esto, sinceramente. Y tan solo pido, que si__ es bueno o malo, dejes tu comentario. En verdad, significa mucho para mi. _

_Ademas, si así lo deceas, puedo continuar esto..._

_Se despide Ela Lok! D_


	2. Capitulo 2 Verdad Indefinida

_Los personajes expresados a continuacion muy a mi pesar, pertenecen a J.K Rowling.._

_De antemano, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer )_

"**Cool"**

**Capitulo 2. Verdad Indefinida**

**Por Ela Lok.**

_Para aquellos que leyeron el capitulo anterior._

_Gracias _

Las largas paredes verde oscuro de su espacioso cubículo, nunca le parecieron tan…sofocantes. Así que, tratando de concentrarse en las minuciosas letras del extenso reporte de trabajo de uno de sus empleados, Harry Potter acercó más su vista y recargó su codo derecho en el fino escritorio caoba; todo con el fin de encontrar una posición más cómoda o por lo menos diferente, algo que por más insignificante que fuera, le hiciera sacarse esa extraña incomodad en su pecho y estomago que venía molestándolo desde hace un par de días No obstante, a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos por centralizar su atención en las largas y sobre hechas frases del texto, Harry no tenía ni la más mínima pista de su contenido. Tantas voces ruidosas, el continuo tintineo del reloj, los memorándum interdepartamentales volando sobre su cabeza como fastidiosas moscas sobre un bote de basura, incluso su mismo pie tocar contra el frío piso de mármol lo hacían crisparse de nervios y llenarse de una estúpida inquietud, que simplemente no comprendía_…._

Después de dirigir su vista al pequeño reloj de madera oscura y confirmar que faltaban tan solo quince minutos para el almuerzo, Harry agradecido dejó el pergamino rápidamente; ya tendría tiempo después para el presuntuoso reporte. Lentamente, Harry relajó sus hombros un poco mientras se reclinaba en el cómodo respaldo de su silla ocre, incluso se quito sus gafas redondas para tallarse profundamente los ojos; por alguna razón, sentía mucha presión…

Cuando por fin se pudo despabilar un poco y haber devuelto los lentes a su lugar, Harry cansado por el estrés, se perdió en la inmensidad de su despacho. En realidad, era muy acogedor, aunque en esos momentos le pareciera más una especie de terrible prisión que un lugar de trabajo. Sobre la pared que lo encaraba a unos cuantos metros, estaban colocados de manera desordenada, cientos de recortes del _Diario del Profeta_; algunas fotografías, algo maltratadas, de los magos más buscados en toda Europa, quienes con sus caras moribundas y putrefactas, daban un aspecto algo…tétrico; también había clavados cuidadosamente afiches de _Los Chudley Cannons_ (regalo innegable de su amigo Ron Weasley); finamente enmarcados, sus diplomas de destacamento de la Universidad de Aurores, los cuales muy forzosamente su amiga Hermione Granger lo había obligado poner (-_"Presume un poco ¿quieres?"- _recordaba a Hermione decirle refunfuñona); y por último, en el centro, un gran mapa aperlado con pequeñas motitas moverse en diferentes regiones del continente europeo. Harry se sentía orgulloso de aquel mapa. Mostraba el lugar exacto en donde se encontraban sus trabajadores; brillante idea tomada del _Mapa del Merodeador _de su padre. En las paredes de cada lado, había también dos libreros no muy grandes, un elegante ropero con sus capas de viaje y alguna que otra pintura colgada (Hermione graciosa de nuevo flotaba sobre su cabeza con una mano en la cadera, una mirada gélida y un áspero "_Necesitas que luzca bien_" típico de las mujeres perfeccionistas, que por supuesto, no aceptan negaciones) Entonces, Harry no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. ¿Qué podía hacer sin sus amigos? Absolutamente, nada.

Tras recordar a Ron pelear acerca de la "masculinidad" que tenía que tener la decoración del cubículo contra Hermione y sus cuadros, en ese entonces, floreados (tan típico de esos dos) respiró profundo y, nuevamente, empezó a pegar su pie contra el piso y a mover sus manos continuamente. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba¿Por qué sentía tanta desesperación? Y con un rápido movimiento de su varita, un suave susurró de sus labios y un pequeño _¡plin, _una taza humeante de café negro apareció de la nada sosteniéndose mágicamente en el aire. Harry inmediatamente con sus manos un poco temblorosas la sostuvo, y dejándose llevar por su aroma deliciosamente penetrante y la calidez de la porcelana tibiarle los dedos, sorbió un poco antes de ponerla suavemente sobre el escritorio, al lado de la placa dorada con la leyenda _"Harry James Potter. Jefe del Departamento de Aurores" _

El hombre de anteojos respiró hondo de nuevo. Se sentía tan raro. Era como si tuviera un vacío interior, como si hubiese dejado algo pendiente… -"_alguien pendiente"-_ indicó una vocecilla aguda en la parte trasera de su cerebro Harry se sobresaltó. Y fue cuestión de segundos para que unos largos cabellos pelirrojos, una hermosa tez pálida cubierta curiosamente por pecas y unos ojos impactantes aparecieran ante él agitando, _como siempre, _todos sus sentidos. Harry nervioso, tragó en seco. Había llegado al "tema" que había estado evadiendo todo el fin de semana: Ginny Weasley.

El hombre agitado dio un rápido trago al café peligrosamente hirviente, inevitablemente atragantándose en el proceso. Desde que había ido a visitarla tres días antes, le había sido muy difícil sacársela de la cabeza, pues repetitivamente los instantes que vivió desde que se abrió esa puerta, pasaban ante sus ojos recordándole lo torturadores y mezquinos que habían sido, recordándole cual imbécil se sintió: Mientras ella le miraba atónita, él trataba de disimular con una sonrisa sus estúpidos nervios que no hacían más que torcerle el estómago y estrujarle malvadamente el corazón. No pudo evitarlo, eran tantos años. Así que por lo tanto, en ese momento no pudo más que articular un estúpido _"Buenas noches" _con una gran seguridad falsa; bien sabía él que las cosas no eran así de simples ¿Pero que más podía hacer por ¡Merlín? Si tenía frente a él a la mujer que alguna vez fue más que su delirio juvenil; a la mujer que no había visto decentemente durante diez años ¿Cómo diablos comenzaba todo¿Qué esperaba ella? Pero gracias a la bendita espontaneidad de Ginny, todo se hizo más fácil cuando simplemente se abrazaron. Demostrando que después de todo….estaban bien.

Debía aceptarlo, fue tan bonito abrazarla de nuevo. Su deliciosa fragancia a flores era la misma, y sintió un gran alivio cuando descubrió que su personalidad sincera y abierta tampoco había cambiado en absoluto. Harry sonrió para sus adentros ¿Cómo le hacía ella para hacer todo tan simple y relajado? Esa preciosa mujercita apareció en su vida cuando más lo había necesitado, y por eso estaría agradecido eternamente. Ella hizo todo más ligero, más fácil de sobrellevar en aquella época tan indecisa y cruel. Con sus comentarios "extrovertidos" siempre logró sacarle una risa; con esas pequeñas escapadas al lago, siempre hizo que el mundo, aunque fuera por un pequeño momento, girará entorno a la felicidad de ellos y no a los problemas de los demás; con su simple gracia de agitar su cabello al viento y esa sonrisa sensual que constantemente le regalaba, siempre logró embelezarlo (en su opinión, ella lo hacía con la pura maldad de verlo con cara de idiota, y comprobar una y otra vez que estaba a sus pies); y finalmente, con sus besos, le trasmitió por primera vez que era ser amado…-Cuanto hiciste en mi…Ginevra_-_ susurró Harry antes de seguir sumergiéndose, en el mar de sus tristes recuerdos….

Cuando se separó de ella por primera vez, a pesar de su escasa edad, fue una de las cosas más difíciles y dolorosas que tuvo que hacer en su vida; y todo por que su asqueroso destino preterminado se lo pedía, -_"me lo exigía"-_pensaba Harry a su pesar. Incontables ocasiones se recriminó no haberse dado cuenta mucho tiempo antes de que no solo era "la hermanita de Ron" sino que era uno de los seres más bonitos que existieran, uno de los cuales lo haría salir de ese hoyo oscuro de su pasado… Seguramente, hubieran llegado a tener algo más duradero, él mismo lo dijo en aquel instante en que rompió con ella. Harry rió amargamente. Y después, cuando pensó que podría solucionarlo, patética y contradictoria llegó a ser la vida con él: quisieron volver a intentar, no pudieron y terminaron separados de por vida.

_¿Tal vez no intentaron lo suficiente? _Muchas veces se llegó a cuestionar eso. Siempre esperanzado busco la manera de volver a ella, aunque simplemente las circunstancias ya no estuvieron a su favor, teniendo que dejarla ir…. En esos momentos se sintió tan miserable, tan patético. Deseo profundamente que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Nunca quiso hacerse el niño sufrido, pero en verdad le dolía, le dolía bastante; le llenaba de ira que todo sucediera por _necesidad_ y no por _voluntad; _le frustraba pensar que hubiera sido si él no tuviera su destino profetizado, que él solamente fuera Harry, solo Harry y no "el niño que vivió"; probablemente….estaría con ella.

Separarse y tratar de olvidarla, de nuevo no fue nada fácil ¿Cómo se olvidaba de la persona que realmente logró entenderlo? Que nunca le puso mascaras ni disfraces, que logró comprender sus sentimientos sin que la más mínima palabra saliera de sus labios; cuando ella lo miró a los ojos siempre descubrió la verdad en ellos. Nunca pudo engañarla. Harry alzo sus hombros riendo con dulzura mientras daba volteretas pausadas con la cuchara al café. Esa mujer muchas veces consiguió intimidarlo, especialmente cuando se enojaba. –"_Pero ya que_"- pensó Harry taciturno…aunque le fue muy difícil aceptarlo, todo era pasado. Dejó al tiempo la tarea de sanar las heridas, alejar y disipar sus sentimientos; desaparecer a aquel Harry joven inmaduro, enamorado y dolido.

Fueron escasas las ocasiones que se vieron; y cuando lo hicieron eran algo cortantes e imprecisos; por su parte, evadía el dolor. Y ahora que tuvo la oportunidad de conversar verdaderamente con ella, sin pretextos e indecisión, le alegró que su vida estuviera yendo de maravilla; fue muy gratificante saber que había conseguido lo que tan fervientemente había deseado; ahora tenía mas razones para admirarla.

Esa noche comprobó que las cosas entre los dos estaban olvidadas, que los dos ahora eran buenos amigos, que los dos estaban bien…

_-"Entonces… ¿Por qué sentiste de nuevo aquella necesidad de tenerla?_"- Harry sintió una horrible sensación recorrerle de punta a punta su espina dorsal; aquella vocecilla otra vez era aguda, cruel y desafiante. Era ahí cuando sentía que el estomago se le retorcía y el corazón le daba un vuelco; y aquella inconformidad y desesperación que se habían tranquilizado volvían a emerger desde sus entrañas; cuando toda su fortaleza se hacía añicos… El pelinegro negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Era por eso que evadía pensar en Ginny, era por esa estúpida pregunta que siempre brotaba cuando pensaba en sus adorables pecas y en su pelo rojizo.

-"_Esto no esta bien. No, no esta bien_"- se replicaba el hombre auror entrecalandose las manos en su rebelde pelo negro ¿Como podía pensar en ella de esa manera? Él no podía, no _debía_. Pero entre más lo negaba, más sus sentidos se concentraban en pensar en Ginny… ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era tan confuso, no lograba entenderlo...Ellos…ya no eran nada…ellos se habían olvidado…ellos eran amigos…Él….él ya...

-Cariño ¿todavía estas aquí?—

Harry levantó la cabeza alarmando, y al ver la silueta delgada de una bella mujer sonreírle desde la puerta, como un balde de agua fría, la realidad volvió a él. Harry, ya tenia a Emma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aquí tienes Ginny- dijo cariñosa una mujer de pelo enmarañado y cansado rostro blanco cuando ponía frente a la pelirroja un gran vaso con agua tibia.

- Gracias- susurró Ginny distraída.

- No hay de que ¿Segura que no quieres algo más?- preguntó la mujer mientras bordeaba la mesa para sentarse a lado suyo, Ginny negó con la cabeza.- Bien…-agregó bofeada cuando dejó caer su pesado cuerpo en la silla- ya sabes que no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo…- rió un poco mientras se sobaba su boludo vientre de ocho meses, pero se sintió extrañada cuando Ginny no dijo nada más.

-Y… ¿Cómo te ha… ido Ginny?-preguntó la castaña mientras con una elegante floritura con su varita prendía fuego a la chimenea de la sala.

-Bien…-contestó Ginny dudosa. ¿En verdad lo estaba?- Todo normal…

-¡Ah! que bueno-le sonrió la mujer extrañada, sin apartar sus ojos miel de la muchacha pecosa. Se hubiera convencido totalmente de esa respuesta, si Ginny no tuviera esa mirada…-¿Te pidieron trabajar otra vez este fin de semana?

-Si…-respondió Ginny a secas. En realidad, no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar, no tenía ánimos de nada, estaba demasiado cansada…

-¡Oh!-

La mujer hizo un gesto de incomprensión. ¿Por qué Ginny se comportaba de esa manera? Si aquella muchachita paliducha fuera la Ginevra que conocía, empezaría a parlotear de lo duro y extenuante que era su trabajo, y de lo pedantes e ineptos que llegaban a hacer sus jefes todo el tiempo. Pero esta vez no había nada, ninguna queja, ningún desahogo, nada. Solo una mirada triste, un aspecto realmente cansado… Ginny no era de las personas que se quejaba de jaquecas y dolores de espalda, siempre de una fuente indefinida sacaba las energías necesarias para sonreír y volver a trabajar. Entonces, algo no andaba bien…

Ginny masajeaba con fiereza su sien, harta ya del dolor de cabeza y las pulsaciones en su cuello, demasiado ocupada como para reparar en lo penetrantes y calculadores que se habían vuelto los ojos de su rechoncha amiga.

-Algo te paso¿verdad?-soltó feroz la mujer después de unos minutos de silencio y análisis absoluto.

Ginny se estremeció a la mención de las acusadoras palabras de la castaña, y se le vino el mundo abajo cuando vio a esos ojos verdes de nuevo…. ¿Cuantas veces más tendría que recordarlos?

Las ideas de Ginny tambalearon un poco antes de contestarle: -No¿Por qué lo dices Hermione?- trato con todas sus ganas de sonar indiferente, pero Ginny sabía muy bien que no la iba a poder engañar…

-Mientes. Tú me dirás otra cosa, pero tu aspecto no Ginevra.-dijo determinante Hermione Granger sin reparar en la mirada refunfuñona que le dedicaba Ginny por pronunciar su verdadero nombre.-Te vez cansada, te vez triste….

_-"Mierda"_-maldijo Ginny para sus adentros mordiendo su labio inferior. Hermione era peor que su misma madre a la hora de descubrir la verdad. Sabía que su cara estaba hecha un asco, que tenía ojeras y que no se comportaba de lo habitual, pero simplemente no quería discutirlo. No quería rondar el tema más de lo que ella misma lo había pensado. Estaba harta.- Te lo he dicho Hermione es solo trabajo. Me han llamado en un mal momento, eso es todo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Demasiado inocente pensó Ginny extrañada.

Después de unos momentos de indecisión interna, encontrando los pros y los contra como siempre lo hacía en un problema como aquel, Hermione finalmente se atrevió a preguntárselo:-Y, el viernes… ¿Cómo te fue con…Harry?

¡Ya! Ahí estaba, lo había soltado, sabía que Hermione no se rendía tan fácil. ¿Por qué se lo recordaba de aquella manera¿Es que nunca iba a poder evitar el tema? Hermione triunfante, sabía que había llegado al núcleo del problema al ver la cara pasmada de Ginny.

-Sí…-afirmó Ginny mirando su pulverizado rostro sobre el agua.- ¿Por qué me ocultaron que Harry se casaba?-soltó rápidamente frunciendo su entrecejo con algo de ¿coraje?

-Harry… nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada. No se que motivos tendría, tan solo cumplimos con su petición. Aunque no confiaba mucho en Ron y los gemelos, aun así tuvieron la sensatez de guardar silencio.- le respondió Hermione pasiva, un tanto sorprendida por el arranque de Ginny, ésta mientras tanto bajaba la cabeza avergonzada por su actitud y por los erróneos pensamientos sobre la supuesta cobardía de todos por no decírselo.-vamos Ginny¿pensabas que no te íbamos a decir?

-Pues …-dudó Ginny golpeando inquietamente sus dedos contra el vaso.- ya olvídalo…

Hermione se percató del tono que había utilizado la pelirroja, sabía que la estaba pasando mal, no la podía culpar.

Ginny mientras tanto sentía su cuerpo flaquear de nuevo; el estomago darle vueltas, el corazón apretujarse incontratable, el dolor de cabeza volverse más intenso a la tan sola mención de su nombre. Se le había hecho tan difícil. ¿Por qué siempre la aprisionaba el recuerdo de su visita? De verse los dos estables. Ni siquiera podría disfrutar de la felicidad que profesaba la pareja por que ya la tristeza la invadía por completo. ¿Por qué no podía estar tranquila¿Por qué no se sentía feliz, tan solo feliz por el anuncio de su boda? _–"Ginny, eres una imbécil_"-

Hermione seria apreciaba las reacciones de Ginny. Será que ella…

-¿Y como les fue? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…-añadió Hermione tras su pregunta con ojos cómplices.

-Bien…muy bien.-contestó Ginny, lo ultimó sonaba una afirmación más para ella que para Hermione.

-Me alegro-le dijo cordial Hermione. Aunque había algo que no encajaba, esa mirada no desaparecía…

-Hermione ¿Tu desde cuando la conocías?

-Pues, la conocí hace dos meses, cuando a Harry le dieron la transferencia de Alemania a aquí para hacerse cargo del departamento de aurores. Pero la sorpresa de que se casaban, me la dieron hace una semana -dijo Hermione masajeando su sien.- Pensé que no llegarían a llegar al compromiso. Pensé…que era una "chica más". Pero bueno, ya vez que no.

Hermione se encogió de hombros todavía frotándose con dureza la sien-" ¿Por qué las mujeres no tenemos que embarazar? "- replicaba maldiciendo a su marido internamente mientras Ginny jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿y como te pareció Emma?-preguntó Hermione ya más repuesta.

Ginny se movió incomoda en su asiento.

-Una persona muy agradable, inteligente…-empezó a decir Ginny tratando de sonar realmente sincera. Pero había algo, algo que punzaba en su interior.- se merece a….Harry completa…mente…..-terminó de decir Ginny atropelladamente. Después, bajando la cabeza, empezó a alisarse nerviosa su moderno flequillo pelirrojo en forma de evasión a los ojos escrutadores de Hermione. Si la veía, todo se vendría abajo…

-Gi…-Hermione se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Ya, era tiempo de callarse. Sus dudas estaban resueltas. Esa mirada, esa melancolía rodearla y aquel vago suspiro que soltó en ese instante solo significaba una cosa: Había vuelto, aquella Ginny de quince años había vuelto.

Ginny se sumergió sin querer en Harry y ella, dejando a un lado a Hermione y sus preguntas. Debatiéndose entre su alegría y su tristeza Su alegría de verlo feliz, su tristeza _sin motivos. _Odiaba cuando llegaba al mismo punto. ¿Qué sentía¿Por qué lo sentía¿Por qué tantas vueltas al asunto? –_"vamos Ginny¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que se va a casar¿Por qué no lo aceptas?"-_ pensaba la mujer pecosa mientras fruncía el entrecejo y movía ferozmente su pie izquierdo por debajo de la mesa. El asunto seguía vagando en cada rincón de su retorcida mente. Le asustaba seguir así por mucho tiempo. Le asustaba pasar a otro sentimiento. _Le asustaba…recordar aquellas ganas de besarlo en aquel instante en que la abrazo. Le asustaba…llorar por él…_

-Ginny, no preguntaré más por que te sientes triste o confundida…-empezó a decir Hermione pasiva poniendo una de sus regordetas manos sobre las de Ginny, ésta al escucharla se le hincharon los ojos.- Solo te diré que te tranquilices, que lo tomes con calma. Piensa y aclara, sin precipitarte, todo lo que hay dentro de tu alma, no de tu mente, deja que las cosas pasen. Y cuando encuentres la respuesta, tú sabes que siempre estaré aquí para brindarte mi apoyo.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera digerir las palabras y aquella mirada confidente de la castaña –_La respuesta_…_-_ ésta ya estaba ante las llamas verdes de la chimenea acogiendo a su recién llegado marido en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido amor?-preguntó Hermione al hombre alto pelirrojo que la abrazaba y le daba un cálido beso.

-Bien, aunque mucho trabajo. ¿Te acuerdas de ese brujo borracho Luke Brounch?

-Como olvidarlo, es el del dedo de dragón ¿no?-le respondió Hermione con tanta tranquilidad, que el hombre pelirrojo se exasperó.

-Lo vieron rondar por Hogsmade, otra vez- enfatizo Ronald Weasley con los ojos brillantes, ansiosos y… malévolos.

Hermione se apartó un poco y se quedo viendo a Ron con el ceño fruncido. Esa miradita que se cargaba nunca pintaba un buen prospecto-Ron… ¿Fuiste tras él?

-¡Claro! – Su mujer le dio un golpe en el brazo.- ¡Qué esperabas Hermione, que me quedara con los brazos cruzados? –protestó Ron masajeándose el brazo. Hermione chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco.- Conseguí a Robert que me acompaña¿y sabes que amor?….lo capturamos…

-Felicidades, supongo-Hermione rió ante la cara de satisfacción de Ron, le dio otro gran beso antes de ayudarle a quitarse la chaqueta.

-Qué quieres que haga primero…. ¡Cortarle la pierna? Es muy razonable, pues te hizo lo mismo y…

-¡Ron¡No puedo creer que todavía siguas con eso!

-Hermione ¡ese viejo borracho casi te deja sin extremidad izquierda!-le respondió el hombre indignado por la actitud tan tranquila de su esposa. ¿Qué no veía Hermione que podría venir por ella de nuevo en cualquier momento a acabar lo que había empezado? Ese hijo de…

-¡Oh Vamos Ron! solo fue un pequeño rasguño que me dejo una pe-que-ña cicatriz en el pie.-le explicó Hermione a Ron como si se tratase de un niño de cinco años que no entendía por que el cielo era azul.

-¿Pequeña¿¡Pequeña? –alegaba Ron todavía más indignado, sus ojos azules estaban como platos.- ¡Mide metros y metros!.-Ron alargaba sus brazos en forma exagerada, como si tratara de medir con ellos el ancho de la sala.

Hermione casi lograba ver por detrás de su cabeza, pues volteaba los ojos como nunca ante la amplificación que hacía su esposo de la cicatriz sin chiste en su pie izquierdo, que apenas alcanzaba los diez centímetros de largo.

-Ron, ya ol ví da lo-le decía Hermione abrazándolo de nuevo. Sí que su esposo era sobre protector.

Ron se calmó y sonrió ante los encantos de su gordita mujer.

-¿Crees que me den permiso de cortárselas? –

-¡Arg¡Eres imposible!- rezongaba Hermione dándole a Ron un fuerte pellizcón en el mismo brazo.

-¡Auch! Esta bien, esta bien...-se rindió Ron mientras se sobaba la parte "maltratada".- ¿Y a ustedes como les ha ido?-de forma cariñosa Ron bajo al vientre gigantesco de la futura mamá.

-Bien, algo incomodo. Esta mañana se ha movido mucho-informaba Hermione ya más tranquila.

El pelirrojo empezó a dedicarle de forma infantil, cariñitos a la criaturita habitante en el vientre de Hermione, ante esto, Ginny quien observó todo desde la mesa, empezó a reírse burlonamente. Hermione y Ron al escucharla levantaron sus cabezas sobresaltados al reparar que había otra persona observándolos.

-¿Pequeño moustro rojo?-articuló Ron avergonzado. Ginny carraspeo a la mención de su apodo, mientras que colorada, Hermione guardaba el portafolio de dragón de su marido en una repisa cercana.- ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

-Desde siempre, "próximo-papá-cabezota".- le respondió socarrona Ginny. Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano tomar el papel de papá afectuoso.- ¿Melocotón inteligente¿El futuro cazador de los Cannons de papá? En serio Ron, deberías buscarte mejores cariñitos.

-Nada de esto a los gemelos ¿entendido?-gruñó Ron amenazador mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny le rió maliciosa, Ron la miró feo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y tomaba un sorbo al vaso de agua que había estado intacto hasta el momento.- De acuerdo, no diré nada.

-Bien…-le sonrió Ron aliviado.

En ese momento sonó el reloj de pared. Eran las 2:00 PM. Ginny suspiró resignada.

-Ya es tiempo de que me vaya….

-¿No te quedas a almorzar?-preguntó Hermione saliendo de la cocina con un ­­­delantal curiosamente de voladoras snichts y un inmenso cucharón el la mano derecha.

-No, ha terminado mi descanso. Tengo que volver a San Mungo a revisar unos pacientes que han llegado ayer envenenados.-decía Ginny mientras se paraba de la silla y tomaba su gran bolso negro.

Ese maldito cansancio volvía lentamente al paso que ella se ponía su chaquetón verde. Aquel momento de diversión gracias a Hermione y Ron se había esfumado ya, los problemas sin resolver volvían.

-Es una lastima, hoy estoy haciendo tu comida favorita-dijo Hermione penosa. Ginny sonrió ante el gesto.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad terminó mi descanso.-dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba.- Pero de todas maneras _gracias…._-Ginny enfatizó la última palabra, Hermione sonrió.- ¡Hey tu! Nos vemos.-le gritó Ginny a Ron mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro. –Espero verte con brazo izquierdo todavía.

-Claro,si es que aún Hermione lo desea.-Ginny y Ron rieron cómplices.

Hermione indignada no aguataba las ganas de pegarles con el cucharón en la cabeza, como no tenía más remedio, lo hizo con Ron. En el mismo brazo, en el mismo punto…

-¿Duele sabías?

-Sí-le respondió Hermione pícara, y antes de permitir que su esposo le respondiera irritado, volvió a hablar.- Eh…Ron. ¿Podrías traer más ranas de chocolate y regalices de fresa¡Ah! Y también esos caramelitos nuevos de crema picante que han salido, junto con una doble caja de bolitas almendradas saltarinas –indicaba entusiasmada Hermione contando impetuosamente con los dedos.- También, no me importaría se pasaras por la Heladería Florean Fortescue por un helado de caramelo y limón, aunque pensándolo bien se me antoja más uno de naranja-mango…no, el mango me empacha, olvídalo mejor tráeme el de vainilla-loca combinado con…

-¡Hermione acabo de traerte tres litros de helado de ciruela ayer!-la interrumpió Ron atónito.

-Ya no lo quiero. Me dio náuseas cuando lo abrí, además tú sabes que no me gusta la ciruela…-dijo Hermione con pinta de asco.

-Ayer me dijiste todo lo contrario-refunfuño Ron ante lo increíblemente contradictoria que llegaba a ser su esposa.

-Bueno, eso ya quedo en el pasado. Ahora quiero un capuchino bien caliente de "Magicbucks"-dijo Hermione antojadiza e ilusionada sin prestar atención a la mirada confundida de Ron.

-¿Qué no tenías antojo de nieve?

-¿Yo¡Claro que no¿No vez que esta haciendo frío? – dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo mirando al hombre pecoso como si fuera una especie de chiflado.

La protesta de Ron quedo amortiguada por la puerta de cedro. Ginny respiró el aire fresco de octubre antes de encaminarse lastimosa hacía la calle. El hermoso suburbio de Sudley a las afueras de Londres estaba tranquilo; Ginny pudo apreciar al paso que recorría el lugar, que las familias disfrutaban de sus comidas dentro de sus acogedores hogares mientras que otras lo hacían al aire libre, había varios niños rondando por la misma cera por la que caminaba, perseguidos por, a simple vista, hermanos mayores. El ambiente campirano y familiar le hizo recordar su amada madriguera y las tardes tan preciadas con sus gemelos favoritos.

Ginny sonriendo, dejaba atrás poco a poco la coloquial casa de Ron y Hermione que estaba al fondo de la calle. El sol le pegaba en su pecoso rostro dándole una energía revitalizante, cerró los ojos ante la impresión de la luz. Sí, se tranquilizaría, se tomaría todo con calma…. ¿Para que complicar todo? Dejaría que las cosas pasaran….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era jueves y su turno vespertino por fin había terminado. Ginny masajeaba su cuello, brazos y hombros en un método de relajación. Después se inclinó y tomó de su bolso una especie de crema humectante la cual empezó a frotarse cuidadosamente en las manos mientras de todos los ángulos posibles, se veía el rostro en el pequeño espejo que conservaba en su casillero. Ginny sonrió satisfecha; su aspecto había mejorado mucho, había hecho lo que Hermione le sugirió y aunque las ideas todavía no estaban del todo seguras, había podido estar más tranquila.

-¡Ginevra Weasley te toca alguien en la cuarta planta!.- le gritó pedante una bruja gorda con granos en la cara desde la puerta del vestidor. Su túnica verde lima parecía que le quedaba algo chica…

-Pero mi turno terminó hace una hora.- replicó Ginny cansada; esa mujer tuvo la desfachatez de avisarle, justo cuando se había quitado la túnica y se preparaba para irse.

-El señor Federick se ha ido. Tendrás que ir tú en su lugar.- el tono tan chocante que utilizaba la sanadora de pelo revuelto y canoso hacía a Ginny inflarse de coraje. Y por la expresión que tenía en su asquerosa cara hinchada, parecía estar de acuerdo en que jovencitas flacas y paliduchas no daban buen rendimiento como sanador, pues no consumían "lo suficiente"….justo como ella lo hacía…

-¿Y por que no lo toma usted?-soltó Ginny retándola. Le daban ganas de saltarle encima, jalarle de los pelos y quitarle esa expresión de "yo mando aquí".

- Por que yo tengo otros _asuntos_.- dijo en forma relevante.

_-"¿A calmar tu estomago quizás?"- _pensó Ginny con malicia, pero se arrepintió cuando la bruja la miró con severidad. A Ginny le dieron escalofríos pues parecía que la sanadora podía leer la mente.-Esta bien, subiré enseguida.

La bruja sanadora tachó su pergamino agarrado por un sujetapapeles antes de mirarla despreciativamente, dar media vuelta indignada y perder su porcino cuerpo por el largo pasillo.

Ginny resignada agarró su maletón de piel de dragón- Justo cuando te acababa de cerrar- y lloriqueando sacó la túnica verde lima, la desarrugó un poquito y se la puso. El emblema de la varita mágica y hueso cruzados ya tenían la rajadura del doblez pero le dio igual. Se miró en el espejo colocándose la bandita para el pelo antes de tomar sus utensilios y dirigirse calmada a otro de los cientos de pacientes que había atendido ese miserable día. Después de que Ginny subió por las escaleras a las cuales ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada, realmente agradecida por que las personas de los cuadros ya estaban dormidas (no tenía ganas de aguantar con los indignantes comentarios de la esquelética sanadora Wilma Vane, pues siempre trataban sobre el envejecimiento y escandalosas enfermedades en las mujeres después de los 27), por fin llegó a la cuarta planta. Al instante que Ginny pasó las puertas dobles al inicio del pasillo con el letrero "DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS" un hombre bajito y rechoncho salía corriendo de la primera sala.

-¡Le dije que mantuviera la boca cerrada! –gritó el hombrecillo furioso mientras a duras penas lograba cerrar la puerta contra las gigantescas llamas que salían del cuarto. Ginny se pegó a la otra pared ante la impresión.- ¡Magos no entienden!

- ¿Problemas Sr. Thomas?-le preguntó cordial Ginny después de sacudir su túnica.

-Los de siempre querida. ¡Bah! Los jovencitos de ahora piensan que ponerle hocico de dragón a un viejo es pura diversión.- gruñía el Sr. Thomas agitando sus cortos brazos con furia. Se veía bastante gracioso, tanto que Ginny tuvo que morder su labio inferior para evitar reírse.- Pero en fin… ¿Vienes por el caso de Federick?

-Sí- le respondió Ginny con enfado.

-¡Bah! Ese flojo barbajan…Hablaré con él querida.

-No es necesario señor Thomas.- le dijo Ginny riéndose. Con la que le gustaría que hablara era con la gorda de Bety, que ya de seguro tenía reposando en su gran estomago cinco deliciosos emparedados de la sala de té. A la mención de éstos, a Ginny le rugió el estomago. Ahora que su panza se lo recordaba, no había almorzado.- ¿Dónde esta el paciente?

-Esta en el sala 610. Te deseo mejor suerte que yo. De seguro terminaré con apoyas esta noche y cuando me vea Gentrudis, se va a poner brava…

Ginny rió ante la expresión asustadiza que hacía el señor Thomas.

-Más suerte a usted señor Thomas, hasta luego. Buenas noches.- se despidió de él alzando la mano.

Cuando ya iba a unos pasos más lejos, de nuevo escuchó al mago rezongar y cerrar la puerta de sopetón, no sin antes de que se oyera un sonido de extinción por todo el pasillo. Precedentemente de que Ginny llegara a su destino se topó con algunas sanadoras amigas, igual de jóvenes y recientes en el hospital ("¿Te ha abordado también la porcina? Le dijo una de ellas hecha una fiera").

Ginny tuvo que calmar antes auna joven practicante, pues la pobre no estaba acostumbrada al estres y movimiento del hospital corría el riesgo deponerse en un colapso nervioso,cuando por fin llegó al salón 610, Ginny tomó la tarjeta café colocada en el soporte metálico de la puerta. Tacho el nombre "Federick Rosenberg" en Sanador Responsable: para poner el suyo. Por lo menos le vendrían unos galeones extra a su cuenta. Agarró pasiva su pergamino en el sujetapapeles y colocándose la pluma en una oreja entró al salón, pero Ginny se quedo pasmada cuando vio al hombre sentado en una de las camillas cercanas lamentándose por su brazo derecho.

-¡Harry?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A**: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos. ¿Que les ha parecido? Despues de añales de indecisión me decide a hacerlo. Digamos que las ideas no estaban claras, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vino la inspiración a mi (jaja no puedo ocultar lo feliz que me sentí xD) Además, lo curioso es que desde hace tiempo lo empeze a escribir y el producto final fue algo totalmente diferente. Otro factor fue la atroz escuela, que ocupaba mi atención todo el tiempo (mi subconciente me esta gritando "flojera" pero emitamos esa parte...)

En estos momentos estoy con una tremenda incognita, con una preguntota traladrar mi cabeza " ¿les gustara?" . Espero, de nuevo, de todo corazón que les guste. Solamente para eso escribo. Sea bueno, malo, tomatazos, criticas...etc., bien recibidos son, lo importante es su sincera opinion ).

Gracias a: Nadir-Blue, Neckna, Lialy, angela30,xXCaritoOo, Ginny Potter W, Delaila, issabel weasley, mariel, tabatas, yeye malfoy, marta, Nayadas, Mariana, Mury Wesley, MayeEvans, MaryGin, jamesandmolly, Lauriz. Sus reviews si que me hicieron feliz. ¡Muchisimas Gracias! )¡19 review en un songfic fue más de lo que esperaba! en serio. Y de verdad, espero que lo lean de nuevo, y espero no desepcionarlo(a)s, (eso es lo que _realmente_me preocupa, pues muchos de ustedes fueron lo que me pidieron esta continuación...)

Bueno, me despido. Y... ¡les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor en este proximo año nuevo! Pasensela lindo, disfruten y celebren esta nueva oportunidad de vida.

Atte. Ela )


End file.
